Toilets are a common plumbing appliance that are widely used throughout the US and the throughout the world. A common problem associated is toilets is clogging or plugging of the toilet and resulting in stoppage of the toilet contents and often overflow of the toilet contents onto the floor near where the toilet is mounted. Such overflow is not only distasteful, it can cause the spread of germs and disease. Part of the cause of toilet clogging is that the trap of the toilet often reduces in diameter so as to create a “bottleneck”. Even if the toilet doesn't overflow, unclogging a toilet is typically a time consuming and unpleasant task.